Historia sin nombre
by AliceBrow
Summary: Que pasaria si el mundo estubiera plagado de gente que controla los elementos u otras cosas, que pasaria se existiera un solo instituto para esas personas, esta, es mi vision de ese mundo
1. Capitulo 1

Bien esta historia no tiene nombre, pero se aceptan sugerencias, espero que les guste

Capitulo 1

-Dime algo, ¿crees que puedes en verdad ganarme?

-Eso ya lo veremos, patán

-No puedo creer que una mujer quiera luchar contra un guerrero como yo

-Cuidado que no te cabe el ego en tu cabezota…

-Mira que si serás….

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes argumentos para lastimar a una mujer?

-Ya veremos… -levanta una mano donde se ve un brazalete de plata que resplandece a la luz del sol

-No puedes contra el poder del agua, Riukaku Wolfang

-Si como no –el brazalete brilla y le lanza una enorme llamarada de fuego, a lo que la chica la esquiva y la apaga con agua que aparece en su mano.

- Maldita niña…

-¡¡¡USTEDES DOS!!!... pasaran una semana en el mismo salón para que se entiendan…

-¡Sensei!...- los dos jóvenes hacen desaparecer sus poderes

-¡No pueden vivir sin pelear! vamos… adentro- el sensei los lleva a un salón y los encierra a los dos en el- ¡entiéndanse con palabras!

Agua, Aire, Fuego y Tierra, los 4 elementos principales, pero detrás de todos ellos existen más, ahora después de siglos de esperar, por fin una escuela dedicada a esas personas que tienen la capacidad de controlar esos elementos esta abierta.  
Mi nombre es Sakuragui Hatsuki tengo la capacidad para controlar el agua, hace 4 años que estoy en la academia, hace un año que ese chico apareció en ella, alto, apuesto pero con un serio problema de actitud, aunque su habilidad para controlar el fuego es genial, me ha estado molestando desde que llego, es patán, arrogante, egocéntrico y no puede vivir sin creer que es mejor que todos los demás. Físicamente es alto, de cabello color plateado, mal peinado pero le queda bien, no se si tiene un corte especifico, pero tiene el cabello corto, se viste con un jean, una camisa negra y una chaqueta color azul, realmente si no fuera por que es un patán, seria genial, pero cabe acotar que es el patán mayor del instituto.

También esta mi mejor amiga, una chica que controla el hielo como nadie, la conocí el primer día de clases en la academia, y desde ese día somos inseparables, ya le hemos dado algunas cuantas palizas al idiota de Riukaku. Ella se llama Tsukasa Lilith.

Por supuesto el mejor amigo de Wolfang, Joushua Andrew, un joven que controla la tierra, es simpático, pero tiene su defecto, es demasiado tonto y aparte es muy frío y arrogante, pero tiene su lado amable, siempre quiere que Wolfang y yo dejemos de pelear, y muy en el fondo le gusta Lilith, aunque no quiere admitirlo por su arrogancia y su frialdad hacia nosotras.

¿Yo?, jijijiji, yo soy un caso perdido en todo esto, la verdad es que yo soy prácticamente la que menos importa, pero diré algunas cosas, mi nombre ya lo saben, soy una chica de cabello rojizo, ojos color azul océano, estatura normal, cuerpo normal, flaca, ágil, mi carácter, soy algo fría pero cuando confió en la gente soy amable y alegre, pero hazme algo y estas muerto. Soy huérfana de ambos padres, los cuales murieron en una inundación, yo logre proteger a mi hermanita con mis poderes, pero semanas después del desastre mi hermana murió de neumonía, yo fui llevada a un orfanato, hace cinco años un hombre llego al orfanato clamando que era mi tío o algo así, me alejo de mis amigos y me llevo a una construcción que tenia al lado una mansión, me dejo vivir en la mansión, me dio de comer y me dijo que pronto tendría donde vivir y que abrirían un lugar donde podría entrenar mis poderes para que nunca mas pasara lo que le paso a mi familia, desde ese entonces ese hombre se convirtió en un padre para mi. Un año después de empezar a vivir en esa mansión se abrió el instituto Hatsumi, el nombre se lo pusimos el y yo en honor a mi hermanita. Y así empezó mi vida en el instituto:

-Señorita Hatsuki- se oye la voz de un hombre detrás de una puerta grande- es hora de levantarse, es su primer día de escuela, por favor, levántese- el hombre entra al cuarto y abre las hermosas cortinas de terciopelo vinotinto dejando que la luz entrara a una habitación grande amueblada con su propio baño, un enorme closet y en el centro una cama matrimonial decorada con una mosquitero de color azul marino transparente. Las sabanas de terciopelo se movieron vacilantes- Por favor señorita, es hora de levantarse

-Mmm- se oye entre las almohadas- ya voy, ya voy- de las almohadas se ve levantarse una mata de cabello rojizo que a duras penas se levanta y sale de la mullida cama- buenos días

-Muy buenos días, señorita- dicen entrando unas mucamas con tazas y agua, la chica las mira con fastidio y va al baño, las mucamas la siguen y ayudan a la chica a arreglarse

-Agh, déjenme puedo sola- las mucamas salen del baño empapadas

-Discúlpenos

-Señorita Hatsuki- dice la voz del hombre que la despertó- deje que le ayuden

-No… puedo sola… -dice desde el baño

-Bien la esperamos abajo, su padre la esta esperando para desayunar

-Si gracias… y el no es mi padre

-Es como tal…

-Como sea, dígale que ya bajo- espera a que los 3 se vayan para ella poder salir del baño y cambiarse, después de arreglarse y peinarse baja deslizándose por la baranda de las escaleras y entra en la cocina tranquilamente- buenos días, señor

-Buenos días, pequeña Hatsuki- le dice un hombre joven de unos 30 años que esta sentado al final de la enorme mesa central, el hombre con el cabello corto negro, vestido con un traje negro, sus ojos color vinotinto eran amables, la chica se movió el cabello hacia atrás y se sentó al lado del hombre- como amaneciste, pequeña?

-No me llame así, por favor

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas oto-san

-No, no soy capaz, es usted muy buen hombre y le agradezco que me acoja en su hogar, pero…

-Ya se, tu padre es irremplazable

-Discúlpeme- sonríe a medias

-Tranquila, bueno vamos es hora de irnos- se levanta mirando a la chica que tiene un pan en la boca

-Si señor- dice tragándose el pan y parándose- gracias viejo

-Que tengan un buen día en el instituto- les dice el mayordomo

El hombre y Hatsuki salen de la mansión y se van caminando hasta el instituto que esta al lado, los chicos ya estaban empezando a llegar, al ver al director general del institutos solo se apartaron y miraron a la chica detrás de el

-Por que me miran tan feo- dice ella molesta

-Tranquila ya conseguirás a alguien que pueda entenderte, querida

-Mmmm- pone cara molesta y entra al enorme complejo

-Bien aquí te dejo, espero consigas con quien hablar- se agacha y le sonríe a la chica- trata de no usar mucho tus poderes sobre el agua

-Si señor

-Cuídate, nos vemos en casa esta tarde, le dije al cocinero que prepara tu comida favorita y puedes llevar a alguien si quieres

-Si señor- sus ojos azules se apagan un poco ante esto ultimo que el hombre dice, pero el hombre solo le sonríe y se va

-¡¡¡WOOOOW!!!- se oye la voz de una chica detrás de ella- el mismísimo director general de la escuela te dio ánimos, tienes que ser una persona muy memorable

-No, no lo soy- la joven se voltea tranquilamente y mira a la joven de cabello blanco que esta parada detrás de ella con ojos amables- solo soy mas o menos parte de su familia

-¡Pero que genial!- dice saltando en su sitio

-Si claro- se voltea y se va a buscar su salón, la chica la sigue como un chicle- ¿que quieres?- pregunta la chica parándose en la mitad del pasillo

-Soy Lilith ¡un placer!-dice emotivamente- seamos amigas

-Soy Hatsuki

-Espero nos llevemos bien

-Si yo también espero nos llevemos bien- sonríe, por alguna razón no podría despreciar a la chica. Así se hicieron amigas, pero no podría esperar más de una chica que fuera tan hiperactiva, así que como el hombre le había dicho decidió invitar a la chica a la cena especial, pero no sabia que descubriría mas de la de la cuenta con esa idea.

Después de las clases las dos chicas salen riendo y se van a la mansión de al lado, el mayordomo las deja pasar y toma sus cosas para guardarlas, las chicas suben a la habitación de Hatsuki

-¡WOW! ¿Vives aquí?- dice Lilith al ver la enorme habitación que estaba delante suyo

-Si…- dice la joven de cabello rojizo- era la habitación de la prometida del dueño de la casa, solo que ella lo dejo

-Ah… - Lilith solo mira la habitación y luego se deja caer en la mullida cama de su nueva amiga- como puedes estudiar en un cuarto así

-No estudio aquí- señala unas puertas del otro lado del cuarto- ese es el estudio que me asignaron, lo he usado para los pasatiempos durante el año que no existía el instituto, mientras el señor Kurogane terminaba los preparativos de este

-Sabes, el nombre del instituto es tonto

-Ammm… ¿te parece?

-Si… Instituto Hatsumi… a quien se le ocurrió nombre mas feo

-Ese…. Era el nombre de mi hermana menor…

-¿Disculpa?

-Hatsumi… -dice bajando la cabeza la pelirroja- era el nombre de mi hermana menor, la que murió de neumonía como te conté en el receso, le  
pusimos ese nombre al instituto en su honor

-¡AHHH!- se da cuenta del error que cometió al decir que era un nombre horrible- lo lamento no lo sabia, no quise decir eso… discúlpame

-No esta bien- sonríe- de todos modos a mis padres no se les ocurría nombres mas bonitos ajaja…

-De verdad disculpa

-Esta bien, Lilith, no te preocupes

-Señorita Hatsuki, el señor ya llego- se oye la voz del mayordomo desde abajo

-Si ya bajamos- contesta la chica- quieres conocer al director

La peliblanco se llevo un gran susto al ver la cara de la pelirroja al nombrarle al director general del instituto, el hombre que llevo la idea de hacer un instituto para personas con control sobre los elementos

-Ah… si vamos- responde algo asustada

-Tranquila, el no come adolescentes

-Estoy bien… jiji

La pelirroja se ríe y sale del cuarto y baja por la baranda como siempre, mientras la peliblanco la sigue por las escaleras algo nerviosa y con las manos temblándoles, el señor Kurogane les sonrió desde la entrada y se acerco a la escalera, Hatsuki callo a su lado y lo abrazo, cuando Lilith llego a el no pudo decir nada

-Señor- dice tratando de no reírse- ella es Lilith la conocí esta mañana en clases…

-Es un… -empieza la chica de cabello blanco- placer… co… conocer al hombre… de tan… maravillosa obra

Hatsuki no pude evitar tirarse a reír por la reacción de la pobre chica que tenia los nervios en la cabeza, Lilith se puso roja y se noto mucho pues la tez de la joven es como el resplandor de la luna llena, blanco y hermoso, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la peliblanco molesta con su nueva amiga por burlarse de ella, el hombre tranquilamente le sonrió y acario su rostro como dándole a entender que no se preocupar, Hatsuki sonrió alegremente a la peliblanco.

-¿Vamos a cenar?- pregunta el hombre

-Si por favor, tengo mucha hambre- dice Hatsuki con entusiasmo

Los 3 fueron al enorme comedor y se sentaron en la enorme mesa central, esperando que llegaran los mayordomos con la comida

-Y cuéntame pequeña- dice el hombre mirando a Lilith provocando que se sonrojase más- ¿como es tu familia?

-Mi familia- Lilith mira la mesa- mis padres murieron, mi hermana mayor esta trabajando día y noche y me quedo sola en casa desde que estoy viviendo con ella, no tengo a nadie…

-Oh… lamento oír eso, te pareces a Hatsuki

-Pero Hatsuki lo tiene a usted

-Si pero ella se quedo sin padres

-Hatsuki…

-Que, es la verdad- dice esta sonriendo- me quede sin padres y sin mi hermana 5 semanas después de que mis padres murieron- Lilith la mira un poco triste, pero la sonrisa de la pelirroja la hace sentirse mejor

-Ya se- dice el hombre- por que no te mudas aquí, tendrás a Hatsuki todos los días y así no te sentirás tan sola

-¿Dejaría que me quedara?- pregunta Lilith con entusiasmo

-Si claro- dicen Hatsuki y el hombre, Lilith les sonríe y asiente con la cabeza

Llegan los mayordomos con la comida y los 3 empiezan a comer como si nada pasara

-Esta rico- dice Hatsuki

-Si lo esta- dice el hombre

-Señor- dice Lilith mirando al hombre- como se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un instituto para… esas personas que ¿controlan algo?

-Por que- empieza el hombre dejando de comer- yo también cause que la mujer que más quiero, se alejara de mí- dice lentamente- yo no sabia como controlar mis poderes, y a veces todavía se me escapan de las manos… así despues de que ella se fue de esta casa… me llamaron de un orfanato –mira a Hatsuki y esta se recuesta en la silla- donde había una niña que estaba lastimando a sus compañeros con unos extraños poderes y que necesitaban que me la llevara, eso fue hace un año, yo prepare mi cuartada para sacar a la pequeña de ese lugar y aquí la tienes, por supuesto el instituto fue idea mía cuando me llamaron, busque quien me lo hiciera y lo empezaron hacer aquí al lado. –Lilith miro a Hatsuki quien miraba su plato sin poder decir algo, el hombre le coloco una mano en la cabeza a la pelirroja y esta solo lo miro

-Usted…me saco de ese orfanato- empieza la chica- ¿solo porque se lo pidieron?

-Si pequeña- dice- pero… al final eres como la hija que nunca tendré, y tu Lilith también serás como de la familia…

-Eso espero- dice contenta- bueno gracias por la comida- se levanta y hace una reverencia- iré a decirle a mi hermana que me voy a mudar para acá, y gracias por su hospitalidad –vuelve a hacer una reverencia y se va

-Será una buena adquisición a la familia no crees, Hatsuki?

-Si –dice todavía tratando de asimilar lo que el hombre había contado- iré a mi habitación- se levanta- permiso- sube las escaleras hacia su cuarto, mientras el hombre sonríe, se levanta y se va a seguir con su trabajo en el estudio.

Así, en la mañana siguiente, Lilith llego temprano con sus cosas, el mayordomo la ubicó en la habitación de al lado de la de Hatsuki y la dejo instalarse. Y así Lilith se quedo a vivir con el director general y se volvió la mejor amiga de Hatsuki.

Fin del 1er Capitulo

Espero les haya gustado, dejare este puesto, dejen reweis, por favorrrrrrrr... graciasss... se les agradece muchisimo, ya q mis historias nunca ha sido interesantes para nadie... T_T

Firma

Black Alice


	2. Capitulo 2

Perdon por el retraso... problemas en el colegio... y se me habia olvidado que esta historia estaba en internet XD... bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo... espero les guste

Capitulo 2

Fueron los 3 mejores años de mi vida, con mi mejor amiga y un grupo de estudio bastante extraño, habían personas con control sobre cosas que no creía podrían ser útiles, hasta que llego ese idiota con cara de ángel

Primer día de escuela del 4to año, la directora había reunido a el grupo en las canchas, había que entregarles algo, Lilith y Hatsuki se sentaron en la grama

-Buenos días, alumnos- dice la voz de la directora- me alegra que estén todos aquí, como ya saben, en este año haremos entrega de sus amuletos…

La mujer se interrumpió cuando un joven de cabello plateado llegaba sin mucho escándalo y se dejaba caer en la grama

-Disculpe- dice la directoria- ¿sabe que hora es, joven?

-Ammm… si lamento la tardanza- dice el chico son darle mucha importancia al asunto

-Tu has de ser el alumno nuevo- le dijo la voz de un chico sentado al lado de él- soy Andrew

-Mmm… si, un placer

-Jóvenes, podrían callarse- les dice la directora

-Si profesora, podemos hacer silencio- le contesta el recién llegado

-Como les decía- continua la profesora tomando actitud de que no escucho lo que el joven dijo- les daremos sus amuletos, y despues podrán seguir con sus entrenamientos para controlar sus poderes, por el día de hoy se les asignara un grupo, de 4 personas, al azar, veamos… -la directora tomo la lista y empezó a decir nombres al azar-… Por ultimo tendremos a Tsukasa Lilith, Joushua Andrew, Sakuragui Hatsuki y… el chico nuevo Riukaku Wolfang

Lilith y Hatsuki miraron a los dos chicos, Lilith puso cara de fastidio al saber que tendrían que soportar al amargado de Andrew, pero se animo al saber que conocería al chico nuevo

-Esta bueno- le dijo Lilith a su amiga, quien la miro y luego miro al peli-plateado

-Ah… Lilith… -dijo volviendo a mirar a su amiga- no me parece

-O vamos… mejor que Joushua si esta

-Tú amas a Andrew

-¿Que? claro que no

-Por favor, cada grupo acérquese a mí- dijo la directoria

Los grupos se acercaron, a cada persona le dio un accesorio según su poder

-Bueno a ustedes 4- saco dos collares, uno con un diamante de color blanco, el cual se lo entrego a Lilith- el cristal es símbolo de nieve y hielo- el otro con una luna de color plateado, que le entrego a Hatsuki- la luna, no es necesario que te diga porque- saca un pulsera de plata y se la entre a Wolfang- aunque eres un patán, y un muy mal ejemplo para tu poder, creo que el resplandor del sol en la pulsera te ayudara con tu control sobre el fuego- Lilith, Andrew y Hatsuki miraron al chico que solo se encogió de hombros, y se coloco la pulsera- y para ti-miro a Andrew y saco por ultimo una muñequera con un kanji- este es el kanji de la tierra, cuídalo- se lo entrega a lo que el chico se coloca la muñequera tranquilamente- Ahora todos tienen sus amuletos, durante todo el día los usaran, es mas siempre tienen que usarlos, váyanse a sitios donde puedan practicar

-Bien apártense y les mostrare como se hace- comienza Wolfang con fastidio

-Algo me dice que me va a caer muy mal- le susurra Hatsuki a Lilith

Los 4 se juntan al lado del pequeño lago que esta mas apartado del patio principal, Hatsuki se acerca al lago y mueve el agua con el pie.

-Hatsuki mira esto- Lilith estaba al lado de ella, movió la mano mientras el diamante brillaba y crea un puente encima de del agua, luego crea en sus pies unos patines y se lanza a patinar en el puente, Andrew algo fastidiado mueve las capas de debajo del lago y hace caer el puente haciendo que Lilith cayera por el desequilibrio- ¡OYE CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA!

-Ammm… nada solo probaba- dice sin darle importancia a la chica que salía del agua mojada, Hatsuki movió la mano y quito toda el agua que tenía la chica en todo el cuerpo, secándola.

Luego sucedieron muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, Hatsuki tenia en sus manos la burbuja de agua que había hecho cuando seco a Lilith, levanto la vista y vio una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía directamente hacia donde ellas estaban, movió el pie y aparto a Lilith de un golpe, abrió la mano e hizo que la burbuja se volviera un escudo de agua apagando la bola de fuego que estaba a centímetros de quemarle la cara, movió el escudo y dejo que cayera al lago luego miro hacia el chico de cabello plateado que la miraba sin parpadear

-Se puede saber- empieza a hablar la desconcertada pelirroja- por que rayos lanzaste esa bola de fuego contra nosotros

-La verdad, no sabia que se atravesarían en la trayectoria de algo tan peligroso – contesta el chico

-Yo se que no me atravesé- contesta

-Pues entonces no te vi- los dos se miran a los ojos y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en los finos labios del peli-plateado.

Mientras los dos se miraban se oyó a lo lejos el sonido del timbre que aviso a todos que era hora de desayunar, el peli-plateado volvió a sonreír, tomo sus cosas y dando una mirada rápida a la pelirroja y se marcho, seguido por Andrew, Lilith y Hatsuki lo siguieron con la mirada

-Es… extremadamente… -comienza Lilith- patán… pero…

-Pero ¿que?- dice Hatsuki, tomando sus cosas

-Es que… me parece… sexy- termina la peliblanco

-¿Sexy?

-Si

-Es un patán, casi me quema viva

-Pero tiene su encanto, ¿no crees?

-Si tal vez, pero eso no cambia que es un real patán

-Jajajaja… real patán… jajajaja –Lilith sonríe- pero dime si no seria muy romántico, el chico patán que trata mal a la chica que ama, y en una oportunidad en un pasillo, la acorrala contra la pared y la besa apasionadamente

-Estas viendo demasiadas series románticas, eso no pasa, Lil

-Déjame soñar- la fulmina con la mirada- aunque si, es claro que esas cosas no pasan en la vida real

-Aunque puedo decirle a Andrew que te sorprenda un día en algún pasillo

-Mira que si serás…- dice sonrojándose

-Tranquila, eso no pasaran, sabes que uno no puede hablar con el sin que le salgan agujas para pincharte

Las dos chicas llevan sus cosas al salón de biología, escogiendo la mesa mas apartada de la pizarra , en ese momento entraron varias personas más, entre ellas estaban dos gemelos, quienes se sentaron delante, Wolfang y Andrew quienes se sentaron enfrente de ellas y una muchacha de semblante amable, parecía algo perdida, pero tomo asiento en mesa vacía, los gemelos, los Matt's como se hacían llamar eran los gemelos mas revoltosos del colegio, uno podía controlar las sombras y el otro contrario a su hermano podía controlar la luz, la chica despistada era Isabelle Mihare, controlaba el aire y era extremadamente amable con todos, comprensiva y siempre dispuesta a darle una mano a quien lo necesitara, distraída pero confiable, decían sus amigos

-Bueno, apartando a Andrew y Wolfang, nuestros compañeros son buenas personas

-Solo han llegado 3, Lilith

-Además hemos estudiado con todos ellos, Isabelle estudio con nosotros en 2do año y los gemelos estudiaron matemática con nosotros el año pasado y andrew siempre ha estado desde el 1er día del 1er año

Luego entro una muchacha alta, de cabellos amarillos y hermosa figura, Lilith y Hatsuki la miraron y la chica sonrío y fue a sentarse con Isabelle

-Suma… -Lilith no podía creerlo

-Con ella nunca nos había tocado

-Sabes como le dicen ¿verdad?

-Si, ella es la chica mas extraña de todo el año, casi no habla y odia que la molesten cuando esta estudiando, lo único que la gente sabe es que se llama Suma y para molestarla le dicen la adición con resta de amigos

-Si son tan amables me gustaría que no me dijeran así- dice la voz de la peli-amarillo- no es nada agradable

-¡Suma!- gritaron las dos

-No soy tan mala como la gente cree, solo que no me gusta la gente

-Nos dijeron que puedes cambiar de forma

-Ammm… si… por eso no hablo mucho, porque siempre me piden que cambie, si me entienden- les guiña un ojo

-Ajajajajajajaja

-Aunque si quieren- se transforma en el profesor- les doy la clase yo

-Ajajajajajajaja

-Y como sabrá usted que es lo que tiene que dar- el profesor estaba parado en la puerta

-Maldición- vuelve a su forma original y se sienta en su asiento, el profesor entra y los mira

-¿No faltan dos alumnos?

-Si señor, pero no ha sonado el timbre de entrada- habla Isabelle

-En realidad faltan 4 personas- habla el Matt que esta sentado a la derecha

-Gracias por informarme- dice el profesor- ya regreso

El silencio reino en el salón, 5 minutos pasaron antes de que alguien entrara, un muchacho medio nerd entro rápidamente y se sentó sin decir nada en una silla, luego entro otro

-¿Quienes serán?- le dice a Hatsuki, esta solo miraba al frente, donde estaban los Matt's

-Me pregunto como se sabe cual es cual

-Yo te digo- Andrew se volteo y la miro- el que se sienta en la izquierda es el que controla la luz y el otro a la derecha es el de las sombras

-Como lo sabes

-Por que ellos siempre se sientan así

-Ah… esta bien

Luego entraron 2 personas mas, las cuales tomaron asiento, un rato despues sonó el timbre de entrada y el profesor volvió a entrar y comenzó la clases, esta paso lenta y aburrida, cuando la hora termino los chicos salieron rápidamente y felices se desearon buenas tardes y se fueron cada uno por su lado, en la puerta de salida Lilith le dijo a Hatsuki que se fuera sola, que llegaría algo tarde, pero que no se preocupara, Hatsuki asintió y camino hacia la mansión, en el corto trayecto se consigue con Wolfang

-¿Que se te ofrece?- dice cortante la chica

-Pues quería saber donde vives

-¿Para que?

-Para saber

-¿Qué quieres?- los dos llegan a la mansión, Wolfang la toma de un brazo y la hace voltearse, pero no puede decir nada, la suelta

-Te veo mañana en clases- se voltea y camina hacia su casa llevándose una mano al cabeza, tal vez molesto consigo mismo por no poder decir nada

Ese fue el primer día más extraño de mi vida, ¿en clases era un patán y fuera de estas se quedaba mudo al tratar de hablarme?, no sabia que pensar, entre en la casa y me fui a estudiar, sabia que seria un año largo y tal vez molesto, pero no me importo, algo me decía que descubriría mas de la cuenta de aquel chico que acababa de tratar de decirme algo, pero se le trabo la lengua y solo se alejo de mi

Fin del capitulo 2... el capitulo 3 lo pondre ahora mismo...

bueno comenten se siguen aceptando sugerencias para el nombre de esta historia...

Sin mas q decir se despide BlackAlice


	3. Capitulo 3

Ahora si... aqui esta el 3er capitulo es mas corto que los demas pero creo q vale la pena XD

Disfrutenlo

Capitulo 3

Estudie toda la noche, no comí ni nada, la verdad no estaba estudiando, repasaba cada detalle, cada centímetro del cuerpo y de las cosas que pasaron ese día, trataba de entender la actitud tan extraña del recién llegado al instituto, me acosté tarde, bastante tarde para ser sincera, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, algo en el, algo me atraía pero no me atrevía a comprobar que era, dormí la noche mal, siempre lo veía en mis sueños, era algo… obsesivo. Al día siguiente cuando me levante, no pude evitar sentirme tan mal que no me dejaron ir al segundo día de clases, lo peor fue que en la tarde, Lil se presento a mi habitación seguida por Wolfang, ¿Qué hacia el en mi casa? ¿Qué hacia el preguntando por mi?, me contesto que solo paso a preguntar si yo me sentiría mejor para ir al día siguiente a clases, no sabe mentir, se fue despues de un rato y logre sentirme mejor para mi tercer día en mi 4to año en el instituto.

Pero, como explicar mi expresión perdida cuando regrese al día siguiente a clases, Lil trataba de distraerme, la primer clase de ese día era Literatura, no había razones para concentrarse en esa materia, mas para mi que ya me había percatado de que había leído ya el libro de ese trimestre, para él, Deporte, me senté al lado de la ventana, esperando a que el grupo de el, saliera al campo para calentar, no pude evitar reconocer esa maraña de pelo despeinado color plateado que relucía a la luz del impotente sol que ya se levantaba y recibía a todos con sus fuertes rayos. Lil se dio cuenta de que estaba espiándole, me miro y trato de disimular la risa que le dio verme tan distraída, por un muchacho que según yo misma me caía muy mal. La mire molesta como si en verdad no estuviera mirándolo desde la ventana de uno de los salones del segundo piso del edificio principal. Desvié la mira y me di cuenta que tenia a la profesora en frente, me saco del salón y me mando a donde el Señor Kurogane, se asusto al verme entrar en su despacho, pregunto si me sentía mal, yo le fui sincera y le dije que me distraje en clases de Literatura, no reprocho solo se rió y me invito a buscar mis cosas y pasar la hora en otro sitio, yo ya tenia pensando a donde ir. Busque mis cosas en el salón salí por la puerta tan rápido como mis pies dieron y corrí escaleras abajo hasta la pista de entrenamiento, solo para escudriñándolo… De ahí en adelante me convertí en su espía, en su sombra.

Recuerdo la primera vez que me castigaron junto con él, como si no me vio casi me quema y yo no pude evitar tener que responderle.

-¿Pero que te pasa?- grite tratando de no lanzarle una cachetada

-Discúlpame- dijo amablemente pero con esa sonrisa de lado que la atribuí como una burla a su propia disculpa

-Te crees muy gracioso ¿no?- sentencie

-Vamos no te vi- dice con voz algo molesta, pero sonrió de nuevo y pude ver que sus ojos brillaban excitados por mi reacción

-¿Quien te crees?

-Ya ya

-Idiota- sin dudarlo lo cachetee, vi como su rostro se lleno de ira y pude ver la marca de mi mano en su mejilla, me tomo de la mano y me la torció hacia la espalda, pero sin hacerme mucho daño, se pego a mi oído, pude sentir esa colonia tan exquisita que usaba ese día, su aliento caliente se pego a mi cuello y un escalofrió invadió mi espalda, sude frió, no pude evitar tener ganas de voltearme y lanzarme a besarlo, claro, no lo hice por que sabia que me metería en un problema mayor

-Nunca más- empezó lentamente susurrándome en el oído, dios que voz tan seductora y hermosa, pero desastrosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo- vuelvas a hacer eso, me has entendido

-Mmm- fue lo único que se me ocurrió pronunciar

-Bien, espero que hayas captado- me soltó empujándome

-¡USTEDES DOS!- escuche la voz familiar de la profesora, Wolfang se volteo rápidamente y su cabello plateado centelleo, me incorpore con rapidez y mire en los ojos de la profesora, la sentencia de castigo por hacer que Wolfang no estuviera pendiente de la clase y la sentencia de castigo hacia él por casi pelearnos- no creo que sea necesario que se los diga, pero están castigados, vengan conmigo- nos guió hasta el salón mas apartado de edificio principal, nos encerró y sentí como el salón me aplastaba, me senté en el suelo y él se mantuvo parado delante mió, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se recostó de la pared.

Lo siguiente que paso, realmente no se por que paso, parecía como si fuera otra persona, se sentó a mi lado, me vio estremecerme un poco pues recordaba que ese salón tenia aire acondicionado especial para hacer que las personas tomaran una actitud mas pacifica y el frió se apodero de mi cuerpo, paso por encima de mi hombro su brazo y me arrastro hacia el, el calor que emanaba su perfecto cuerpo era… sofocante y el aroma de su colonia se apodero de mi nariz, sentí que me desmayaría en cualquier momento, me miro y luego miro a otro lado

-Mmm- empezó- me perdonas, no es mi intención lastimarte… lo que… ejem nada

-Mmmm… si esta bien…

-Hueles bien

-Tu igual

De verdad estaba confundida era la segunda vez en los pocos meses que tenia empezado el colegio, la primera había sido esa vez el primer día, donde no pudo evitar no decir nada frente mió, quien era ese ser tan extraño que ahora me daba su calor, lo mire, se veía diferente, era diferente, no sabia como explicar todos los pensamientos erróneos, tontos y sentimentales que pasaron por mi mente, me pellizque una pierna para descubrir que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño loco que mi imaginación deseosa de él estaba creando para mi.

-¿Por que?- empecé

-¿Por que, que?- me miro

-Es que… no entiendo por que… -me aleje de el y vi como me miraba con extrema seriedad- cuando estamos solos eres muy amable… pero… lejos de esto… siempre buscas molestarme, fastidiarme o hacer que nos peleemos… y no entiendo por que lo haces

-La verdad- cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza de la pared, su voz sonaba muy seria- yo tampoco se porque te trato así… pero… -abrió los ojos y me miro seriamente- no me importa, si te soy sincero… cuando estoy contigo… todos mis problemas desaparecen… al igual que todos mis defectos… y me agrada eso… pero cuando estoy con los demás y te veo… no puedo evitar tener ganas de molestarte, de hacer que nos peleemos… es como si deseara que… me prestaras atención…

Yo estaba a punto de contestarle, pero la puerta se abrió y nos dejaron salir, vi como su miraba cambiaba y salía como si entre nosotros no hubiera existido esa conversación, tomo sus cosas y se fue, yo salí y también tome mis cosas y busque a Lil quien estaba hablando con un sonrojado Andrew y vi como Wolfang se acercaba a ellos y le indicaba a su amigo para irse, Lil me sonrió, la alcance y nos fuimos a casa.

Esa no fue la última vez que lo vi sonreírme como un chico enamorado, regrese a casa embobada, trate de estudiar, de hacer las tareas pero mi mente vago perdida por lugares que ni yo misma creía que conocía de mi propia mente, por primera vez sentía que algo me mantenía en pie para hacer que lograra llegar a él, a su alma, tenia que intentar llegar hasta ese duro corazón y ablandarlo hasta que dejara salir todas sus emociones, aunque eso implicaba que tenia que descongelarme el corazón yo también, pero no me importo. Tome mi decisión. Escribí en un diario una noche:

"_No se como saber que piensa, no se como descubrir que siente, pero ahí algo, algo especial, un atractivo no físico que me hace desear conocerlo, atraparlo un día entre mis brazos, decirle lo que siento, pero soy demasiado tonta para dejar que eso fluya por mi cuerpo. _

_Como llamar a ese tan especial deseo de mi alma de poder tenerlo conmigo, lo veo y existen dos pensamientos que invaden mi cabeza: 1- es extremadamente atractivo, física y mentalmente, 2- lo detesto con toda mi alma, me cae muy mal. _

_Es atractivo, bello, perfecto, amable, sensual, sexy, molesto, fastidioso, me encantan sus ojos, la forma en la que me mira disimuladamente, su sensual voz._

_El deseo perdido de mi alma por besar sus finos labios, me atrapa todos los días, me llena la mente de imágenes perdidas y creadas estrictamente para que me sienta bien, para distraerme._

_Solo se una cosa, es… extremadamente… atractivo… extremadamente… bello… extremadamente… sensual… extremadamente…patán… pero extremadamente… PERFECTO"_

Fin del capitulo

ahora pondre el 4to y el 5to sera para despues q no lo he terminado n_nU cuidense...

BlackAlice


	4. Capitulo 4

Cuarto capitulo... espero q les guste... jijiji XD...

Capitulo 4

-¿Hasta cuando estarás mirando la entrada?- interrumpió la concentración del peli-plateado la voz de su amigo

-¿Ah?- los ojos vinotintos se posaron en el peli-marrón

-Dios- la voz indignada de Andrew resonó- no puedo creer que enserio estés así

-Bah… es solo una chica

-Hablas de la maraña pelirroja que viene entrando- uno de los gemelos señalo a las 2 chicas que entraban hablando

Levanto la cabeza lentamente y sonrío al ver a las dos amigas o tal vez solo al ver a la oji-azul, tomo sus cosas "los espero en la clase" dijo rápidamente y hecho a correr al edificio principal, vio como las dos amigas se separaban en la entrada del segundo edificio y vio como el cabello rojizo se movía hacia la entrada del primer edificio, entro tan rápido como sus propios pies le dejaron y hecho a correr entre la gente al salón de la clase, se deslizo en la entrada del salón y tiro sus cosas al lado de su asiento, voltio a ver la puerta y se encontró con un par de ojos azules oscuro que lo miraban indignados por la carrera de este, un sonrisa fastidiada apareció en los finos labios del peli-plateado y se acerco a la chica con gesto de culpa divertido. Esta dejo sus cosas con cuidado detrás de su asiento.

-Muy buenos días- la voz de chico corto el silencio y sus pisadas se detuvieron detrás de ella

-Buenas- dice sin voltear a verle

-Y ¿cómo amaneces?

-Y ¿desde cuando eso te importa?

-Solo preguntaba, pequeña- coloca una mano en su hombro con suma suavidad, apartando algunos cabellos para regresarlos a su sitio dentro del largo cabello de la chica

-¿Pequeña?...- se volteo indignada y aparto la mano del joven de su hombro- en verdad, ¿qué mosca te ha picado esta mañana?

-Perdóname por tratar de ser amable contigo- levanta una ceja con frustración

La mirada de la chica fue como si en verdad no lo conociera, él solo clavo sus ojos en los de ella, algo molesta se da la vuelta y se adentra en sus pensamientos, Wolfang se aleja de ella y se sentó en su puesto mientras los demás entraban para tomar sus asientos, Hatsuki se sentó en el suyo y cerro los ojos, hiperventilando, dejo que el sonido de las personas le invadiera la mente y se olvido de el tacto, el olor y los ojos vinotintos que sabia que la estaban mirando desde la otra esquina del salón, el peli-plateado dejo de mirarla cuando el profesor entro a pasos agigantados y empezó a dar la clase rápidamente. La hora se fue en preguntas y respuestas, regaños y mirar de reojo a la chica que estaba enfrente, del otro lado del salón. El timbre de salida por fin sonó y el se levanto tan rápido como se le hizo posible para conseguirse con Andrew en la cafetería.

-No crees que deberías dejar de perseguirla- Andrew lo mira con una sonrisa burlona cuando lo vio llegar con el cabello despeinado y con gotas de sudor corriendo por la frente, el joven se paso la mano por la frente y lo miro

-No lo se- le responde la sonrisa burlona- tal vez si, tal vez no… - le quito el desayuno de las manos y se sentó en la mesa en la que su amigo estaba apoyado

-Cuando pretenderás decirle la verdad- lo mira cruzándose de brazos

-No soy tan estupido

-No tienes ni idea ¿verdad?

-¿Y cuando piensas tu decirle a Lilith la verdad?

-Pues por supuesto que nunca

-Y te quejas de mí… ajajaja

-No me molestes, además…

-Andrew… eso no es importante… vamos a clases, no tengo ganas de hablar de todo eso…

Andrew tomo sus cosas y siguió a su amigo con algo de molestia, mirando a las demás personas presentes, hasta que vio lo que estaba buscando, el cabello rojizo de la mayor y el cabello blanco como la nieve de la amiga estaban a unos metros de ellos, caminando hacia el mismo lugar hacia donde iban, vio como la peli-blanco se sentó en una banca y la pelirroja se quedaba parada mientras hablaban.

Las clases pasaron como un suspiro. La ultima hora se acercaba y estaba aburrido mirado el cielo, bajo la mirada y se consiguió con la pelirroja que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo, su amiga parecía estar en clases en otra parte. Miro a otro lado y no consiguió a más nadie, se levanto y se acerco por detrás del árbol en que la joven estaba pendiente de las letras del interesante libro.

-¿Esta interesante?- dice sorprendiéndola y haciendo que pegara un salto

-¡Carajo!- responde la chica echándose hacia un lado- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Andrew esta en clases… y yo no tengo nada que hacer- se sienta al lado de ella- dime ¿esta interesante?

-Si… hasta que llegaste tu… ¿Qué quieres?... ¿Viniste a calentarme con algo de fuego o que?

-No… solo quería… entretenerme… -Le sonríe burlonamente

-¿Entretenerte?- lo mira con ingenuidad- no soy tan tonta

-Pero si es lo que quieres- hace aparecer un flamita y se la acerca al cabello

-¡Aleja eso de mi cabello!

-O perdóname, pero se ve bonito al lado de tu color de cabello- se ríe

-No me da risa, Wolfang

-A mi si…

-Por que rayos me molestas… ¿Qué es lo que te divierte de eso?

-No lo se- se encoje de hombros- ya te lo dije la otra vez, me agrada estar contigo… pero cuando estas con alguien… no se, me gusta hacer que me prestes atención.

-Si… ya te creo- apaga la flamita con una burbuja de agua que saca de su propio pote de agua.

-¡Oye!

-No quiero que queme algo más

-Subestimas demasiado al fuego.

-No lo subestimo, me molesta, así como tú me molestas

-Jum- los ojos vinotintos se apartaron de la chica y miraron el cielo

La pelirroja lo mira y se apoya del árbol y sigue leyendo como si el no estuviera, el chico se cruzo de brazos y la miro de reojo, la chica se metió en el libro como si nada existiera, para molestarla el peli-plateado al verla tan concentrada le puso una mano sobre el hombro suavemente.

-Ni se te ocurra- le dijo la pelirroja con fastidio

-¡AH!, rayos

-No me volverá a pasar, no caeré de nuevo en tus trucos, Wolfang

El chico se levanto lentamente y con un movimiento le levanta el cabello, Hatsuki levanto la cabeza y lo miro, el le sonrío amablemente. Los ojos azules solo se posaron en los ojos vinotinto que tenia delante, se levanto con un movimiento rápido dejando caer el libro al lado de sus cosas.

-Por que siempre me miras de esa forma

-No lo se, tal vez solo es divertido- sonríe burlonamente, la pelirroja se adelanta un paso y el peli-plateado solo la mira- ¿me estas retando?- la pelirroja lo hace retroceder hasta un lugar fuera de la sombra del árbol  
-Dime algo, ¿crees que puedes en verdad ganarme?  
-Eso ya lo veremos, ¡patán!  
-No puedo creer que una mujer quiera luchar contra un guerrero como yo  
-Cuidado que no te cabe el ego en tu cabezota…  
-Mira que si serás….  
-¿Qué? ¿No tienes argumentos para lastimar a una mujer?

-Ya veremos… -levanta una mano donde se ve un brazalete de plata que resplandece a la luz del sol  
-No puedes contra el poder del agua, Wolfang

-Si como no- el brazalete brilla y le lanza una enorme llamarada de fuego, a lo que la chica la esquiva y la apaga con agua que aparece en su mano.  
- Maldita niña…

-¡¡¡USTEDES DOS!!!... pasaran una semana en el mismo salón para que se entiendan…  
-¡Sensei!...- los dos jóvenes hacen desaparecer sus poderes

-¡No pueden vivir sin pelear! vamos… adentro- el sensei los lleva a un salón y los encierra a los dos en el- ¡entiéndanse con palabras!

-Así que de nuevo estamos en este salón- dice rompiendo el silencio la oji-azul

-Si eso parece- se le acerca por detrás tomándola de la cintura- dime… crees que soy un fastidio

-Sinceramente, si… siempre me molestas… pero… fuera de todo eso… no te entiendo, Wolfang

-Y probablemente nunca lo hagas

-Eres diferente

-¿Así?- la voltea haciendo que lo mire

-Si…

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Si… un poco

-¿Por que?

-Por que…- lo mira algo molesta-…

-No tienes respuesta cierto…

-Eres despreciable

-Si claro, Hatsuki- se le acerca al rostro

-¿Que haces?

El joven solo le sonrió y rozo levemente los labios de la pelirroja haciendo que esta contuviera el aire al sentir el contacto de sus finos labios mientras el aroma de su colonia se apoderaba de ella y la dejaba embelezada. "Te… ¿te divierte?" susurro la oji-azul, Wolfang sonrió burlonamente y apretó los labios de la chica contra los de él y la atrajo hacia él, Hatsuki no pudo evitar su consternación y las ganas de golpearlo, se alejo con un movimiento rápido y solo se quedo esperando que alguien la rescatara de esa tontería

-Disculpa si te molesto

-Mmm

-¿Por qué nunca me tratas bien?

-¿Qué no te trato bien?... que esperas que te trate como si en verdad fueras muy bueno conmigo

-Discúlpame por ser tan estupido y pensar que sentirías algo por mí

-Si… ¡siento un terrible desprecio!

-Hatsuki…

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Tanto me odias?

Los ojos azules se posaron en él, Wolfang se apoyo de la pared y se cruzo de brazos

-No… no te odio

-¿Entonces?  
-Tal vez si no me molestaras tanto

-Ya te lo dije… me es inevitable

-¿Por qué eres tan extraño?

-Tal vez por que me gusta alguien que es igual de extraña

-¿Así?  
-Si… tal vez es porque esa persona no quiere entender que yo en verdad la quiero… pero como no soy de los chicos que no son capaces de decir lo que sienten con tanta facilidad… -miro el piso con fastidio y Hatsuki pudo ver un dejo de odio hacia si mismo reflejado en el color vinotinto de sus ojos- tal vez es porque ni yo mismo se como explicarlo… tal vez es porque… agh que tiene de importante… no quiero hablar de eso

-¿Por qué no hacemos una prueba?... tal vez sea mejor- hablo con suavidad- podrías intentar ser amable conmigo fuera cuando estemos juntos

-¿Quiere que deje de tratar de que me prestes atención?  
-Así no lograras que te preste la atención que tu deseas… -el peli-plateado levanto una ceja- no creas que no se mas o menos que atención quieres que te de

-¡Ah! Por favor… no creerás que…

-Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste?

-…- miro a otro lado molesto- bien tal vez si… pero no estoy diciendo que en verdad sea así- se le acerca, Hatsuki le sonríe a medias, el peli-plateado se apoya en la pared a su lado- Hatsuki…

-¿Dime?

-Crees que podríamos… ¿ser amigos?

-Esta bien…

-Genial… - una sonrisa se dibuja en los finos labios del chico, una sonrisa que Hatsuki tomo como una de satisfacción y agradecimiento- ammm… si… se me olvidaba… -se le acerca de nuevo- ¿te importa si hago una cosa?- Hatsuki se encogió de hombros y acepto con un movimiento de cabeza, Wolfang la abrazo y volvió a juntar sus labios a los de la chica

Las puertas se abrieron y los dos se separaron de golpe, Lilith y Andrew se quedaron en el umbral con confusión en sus rostros, Hatsuki tomo sus cosas y se hecho al hombro el suéter que traía, se acerco a su amiga y las dos se fueron. Wolfang miro a Andrew, este solo le devolvió la mirada burlonamente

-No molestes

-Se lo dijiste… jaja

-No se lo dije

-La estabas besando, no me vengas con que no le dijiste- los ojos vinotintos se posaron en el con enojo y frustración

-He dicho que ¡no!

-Perdón…

El peli-plateado se alejo de su amigo y salio del complejo y se alejo rumbo a su casa, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pensativo

Nunca me había sentido tan extraño, me sentía realmente bien, solo esperaba que al día siguiente todo siguiera igual y ella no me mirara con reproche por lo que paso esta tarde, que amable era de su parte dejarme, aunque fuese, ser su amigo, es agradable saber que al menos me puedo acercar a ella. Sonreía. Llegue a casa y mi madre me saludo entusiasmada de verme regresar sano y salvo, mi hermana menor, una niña de 10 años salio a mi encuentro desde la cocina donde estaba ayudando a mi madre a arreglar la cena, se lanzo a mis brazos gritando "ONI-SAMA", la abrase y solo sonreí, aunque yo soy el único hombre pues mi padre simplemente nos abandono, me agradaba estar junto con las dos mujeres que mas quería, mi hermanita y mi madre, aunque estaba empezando a aparecer otra mujer en mi vida, Hatsuki se me presentaba no como hermana ni como amiga, si no como algo más, pero tengo que admitir que me da miedo confesarle lo que siento

-Que bueno que hayas vuelto, Wolfang

-Oni-sama…. Oni-sama…- la pequeña de cabello negro y ojos color verde saltaba de alegría mientras trataba de hacer que yo le prestara atención a lo que había hecho- mira, mira, ya aprendí a colocar la mesa como lo haces tú

-Que bueno, me alegra mucho- mire a mi madre, una mujer alta, muy hermosa, de semblante amable, ojos color verde oscuro, los cuales heredo mi hermanita y el cabello plateado parecido al mió- ahora bajo

-No te tardes- dijo amablemente- ya la cena esta lista, solo faltas tú

Así lo hice, me cambie y baje a cenar con la pequeña familia que tenia, despues ayude a mi madre con las cosas y subí a realizar algunas cuantas tareas del instituto, pero no pude concentrarme muy bien, me quede dormido en el escritorio y me desperté temprano en la mañana, pues mi hermana había entrado corriendo y llorando por una pesadilla, despues de eso no pude dormir mas, hasta que me fui al instituto, tan cansado como nunca había estado.

No sabía que seria tal vez el último día con mi familia y que comenzaría un viaje por el mundo en busca de la paz.

Fin del 4to capitulo

Espero les este gustando... el 5to lo pongo en unos dias... pues no lo he terminado

cuidense BlackAlice


	5. Capitulo 5

Aqui esta despues de tanto esperar... por fin pude super el 5to capitulo... estoy trabajando en el 6to... me tardare un poco... pero aqui esta la continuacion...

Capitulo 5

El grupo se reunió con la profesora, la clase iba a paso largo y veloz, cuando una pequeña niña llego con un papel a la profesora, esta les hizo señas a Lil, a Hatsuki, a Wolfang y a Andrew para que se fueran con la jovencita, los 4 se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas y siguieron a la chica que había ido a buscarlos, esta los guío al despacho del director general, donde se encontraban la directora del instituto, el Señor Kurogane, los Matt's, Isabelle y un joven robusto que parecía ser del 3er año de cabello negro y semblante duro.

-Por favor dejen sus cosas afuera- los chicos recién llegados dejaron sus cosas fuera del despacho y entraron al despacho, reuniéndose con los demás, el semblante de cada uno era más sombrío que el otro.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- Hatsuki fue la primera en intervenir

-Por favor, todo lo que se diga aquí no puede salir de ese despacho- empezó el señor Kurogane con suavidad. Lilith y Hatsuki se miraron extrañadas, conociendo a su tutor el nunca usaba ese tono de tranquilidad si no es por algo demasiado malo. El pánico se apodero de las dos.

-Si es tan malo- el peli-marrón solo pudo adelantarse un poco- por que no nos cuenta de una vez…

-No me mal interprete señor Joushua- dijo severamente el director general

-Por dios- Andrew solo lo fulmino con la mirada- no estoy diciendo nada malo

-¡Cállate, idiota!- le espeto Lilith ya con fastidio

-¡Cállense todos!- hablo el joven de cabello negro que ninguno había reconocido.

El silencio se apodero del despacho y ninguno de los chicos volvió a hablar

-Bien… - el señor Kurogane se levanto decidido, se acerco a la gaveta mas alejada de todas las que tenía en el despacho, la abrió y saco de ella una caja dorada con hermosas incrustaciones de diamantes y perlas. Lilith y Hatsuki solo lo miraron, sabían que era la caja, pero no sabían que contenía. Wolfang, los Matt's, Andrew y el joven de cabello negro silbaron con asombro, mientras Isabelle se quedaba con la boca abierta por la belleza de la caja, el señor Kurogane la coloco en el escritorio y se sentó de nuevo- en esta caja- señalo la caja con un dedo- esta algo que ninguno de ustedes puede imaginarse- los 8 jóvenes lo miraron con atención- cada uno de ustedes… tiene un poder que sobrepasa los limites de la imaginación, los 4 elementos fundamentales, el hielo, la electricidad, la luz y la oscuridad… la verdad es que, todos ustedes han soñado con controlar sus poderes al máximo… pero ahí un poder… que sobrepasa los limites de la imaginación

-El poder de la paz- interviene Isabelle en voz poco audible

-Así es… la única forma de conseguirla en nuestro mundo es manteniendo la cordura de cada una de las personas con el poder sobre algo… -coloco las manos en la mesa al lado de la caja que parecía encerrar una enorme secreto- cual es mi punto, chicos… en esta caja esta uno de los amuletos que encierra ese poder… son 12 amuletos en total, escondidos en partes mas inhóspitas de la tierra… y existe alguien… que tiene el deseo de poseer este poder… -miro a Wolfang con disimulo, pero el joven se dio cuenta y trato de interpretar la mirada que le acababa de lanzar el joven tutor de las chicas que mas quería y odiaba- solo les voy a dejar esto en manos de ustedes… a ustedes 8 nada más… reúnanlos todos… y destrúyanlos en el templo de Atlantis..

-Eso es imposible, el templo esta sumergido bajo el agua

-Error… el templo de Atlantis no es el templo de la ciudad perdida en la mitad del océano… ya les diré después donde esta el templo… por el momento… -saco de la caja un mapa, un librito y un collar con un dije del kanji japonés de la paz de un color dorado miel

-¡Que hermoso!- reclamaron todos al verlo

-Tendrán que cuidar este y reunir los 11 restantes, será mejor que se despidan por un tiempo de sus familias

-¿Vamos… ha… por el mundo?- Isabelle y Lilith se quedaron perplejas

-Si bruta- le dice Andrew, Lilith le responde fulminándolo con la mirada

-Aquí esta todo lo que necesitan- la directora les entrega un bolso- tarjetas de crédito, amuletos de poder, sus pasaportes, un mapa para que se ubiquen y un contenedor donde puedan meter todos los amuletos, cuando los tengan todos, regresen acá y les diremos que hacer

-Por favor cuídense mucho, regresen todos juntos, sanos y salvos- el señor Kurogane se levanta y se acerca a sus hijas adoptivas y las abraza, Lilith y Hatsuki sonríe ante esto y también lo abrazan

-Tranquilo, señor- dice Hatsuki- estaremos bien

-Será mejor que vayan a sus casas- el hombre suelta a las chicas y les indica la puerta- no lleven muchas cosas- le entrega el bolso a Wolfang- te lo encargo- se voltea mientras todos salen- ¿Y joven Riukaku?

-¿Si?- Wolfang lo mira algo asustado por el tono de voz

-Cuide a mis hijas y cuidado con las personas que se consiguen en el camino… probablemente todos descubran algo que no les gustaría descubrir

-Si, señor- sale del despacho y se queda pensando en las palabras de el tutor de sus compañeras, ahora también compañeras de equipo

Los 8 compañeros se miraron y revisaron el bolso que tenia Wolfang en sus manos, dentro de este había un contenedor de vidrio, una carpeta de pasajes y otra con 8 pasaportes y por ultimo una pequeña caja, la abrieron y adentro había armas miniatura y una notita, la notita rezaba "_Estas pequeñas armas se activan con sus poderes, ahí 8 por lo tanto ahí una especial para cada uno, úsenlas bien, a si se me olvidaba, los revólveres son uno para cada uno y ahí una pequeña bolsa en uno de los bolsillos exteriores con balas de todo tipos"_

-Genial… -la voz de uno de los Matt's se alzo en el silencio- ¿a donde vamos primero?

-El primer pasaje es para… - Andrew registro la capeta y saco el primer pasaje que encontró- aquí dice que es para hoy en la noche, para… ¡ROMA!

-Roma….- todos empezaron a analizar el asunto- Roma…

-¿Es vuelo directo?- pregunta Isabelle

-Mmmm… aquí dice que si- contesta el de 3er año

-Toda la noche en un avión… que horror- dice Isabelle

-Bueno hora de irse…- los 8 salen del instituto

-Al menos vamos juntos- dice Lilith

-Lil… no quiero aguarte el asunto, pero… - Hatsuki señala a los demás- creo que ellos quieren quedarse…

-Pero no podemos verdad, linda- le responde Wolfang por detrás

-Ash… ¿por qué no te quedas?

-Porque me mandaron a protegerlas

-Bueno gente, nos vemos en el aeropuerto en una media hora- dice Andrew

-Si, nos vamos a…

-Europa... –los Matt's se abrazan tal cual un dúo de comediantes

Los 8 caminan hacia sus casas, les contaron alguna parte de todo este asunto a sus familias, arreglaron las maletas con la ropa necesaria y se reunieron en el aeropuerto.

En casa de Wolfang, su madre sostuvo una pequeña conversación con él antes de que pudiera escapar

-Wolfang…

-Si, madre

-Necesito hablar contigo antes de que te vayas

-Si, señora- dejo su maleta en la puerta y se acerco a su madre

-Quiero que por favor te cuides, y tengas cuidado con lo que te consigues por el camino…

-Madre ya estoy grande

-¡Wolfang!.. En verdad… es probable que descubras algunas cosas- la mujer se agacho, hasta la altura de su hijo y lo miro seriamente- y quiero que entiendas que esas cosas no te van a gustar

-Madre… - la tomo del rostro y le beso la frente- estaré bien

-Esta bien, te creo… pero ten… - se acerca a un gabinete y saca una cajita, luego la abre y saca un collar con una luna

-Este… no crees que…

-No… este collar quiero que se lo regales a aquella persona que ames de verdad- se lo coloca en la mano- me lo regalo tu padre, es especial… la cuidara, y te cuidara a ti… si en verdad se aman

-Mmmm, ¿por qué es especial?

-Ya lo descubrirás, ahora tienes que irte… cuídate hijo…

-Si madre

- Onii-san tráeme algunos recuerdos- su hermana lo abrazo por detrás, el se volteo y la abrazo

-Pórtate bien con mama si

-Si…

-Adiós, las amo- se aleja de ellas, toma sus cosas y se va, toma un taxi y llega al aeropuerto y se acerca a sus 7 compañeros

-Tardaste demasiado- se quejo Hatsuki

-Hablaba con mi madre, no molestes

-Vamos a…- Matt 1

-Registrarnos antes…- Matt 2

-De que…- Matt 1

-Nos quedemos…- Matt 2

-Varados aquí…- Matt 1

-Odio los aviones… -dice Isabelle

Después de pasar a registrarse y solo faltando unos minutos para la partida del avión, los 8 compañeros suben y se colocan en sus asientos

-Oye… ¿alguien se sabe el nombre del grandulón?- pregunta Matt 1

-Me llamo Fran- contesta este

-Un placer- le dice Hatsuki, quien esta detrás de el

-El placer es todo mió, linda

-Oye grandote… ¿alguna vez le has pegado a alguien?- pregunta Andrew

-No… no apruebo la violencia…

-¿Eres marico?- Andrew se ríe ruidosamente

-No… pero no creo que golpear a alguien sea de ayuda…

-Que bien… yo tampoco apruebo la violencia- contesta Isabelle, quien esta al lado de Fran- soy Isabelle

-Por favor abróchense bien los cinturones, despegaremos en unos momentos- dice la voz monótona de la aeromoza

-Madre… -Isabelle se agarra de la silla

-Descuida… las probabilidades de que suceda algo son pocas, Isabelle…- Fran le toma la mano para calmarla

-¿Por que tú no haces eso conmigo, Hatsuki?- le pregunta Wolfang de forma inocente

-Porque tú no le tienes miedo a los aviones y tú eres el que debería hacer eso… pero resulta que yo no le tengo miedo a los aviones y nunca te pediré que me confortes- le contesta esta muy fríamente.

El avión despega y comienza su largo camino hacia Roma, los 8 amigos sin saber que esperar del viaje, empezaron a relacionarse y a algunos a quedarse dormidos. Al final la mayoría se quedaron dormidos unos encima de los demás.

Riukaku Ryusuke había sido un hombre muy amable y muy buen marido si los deseos de poder no lo hubieran corrompido. Luna, una mujer envuelta en un aura de la fanatismo por los lobos, una mujer de hermosa figura, cabellos plateados como el resplandor de la misma luna, que escapo de sus padres para vivir una vida mas normal en una ciudad de seres humanos normales. Ryusuke un ser humano que vivía una vida difícil por quien era y sus poderes, por un descuido del destino estos dos personajes se consiguieron, creando así un lazo amoroso que los llevo al deseo te pertenecerse el uno al otro y arriesgarse al hecho de estar juntos para siempre, así como nadie se lo esperaba llegaron al mundos sus dos hijos, el mayor parecido a su madre y la pequeña, parecida a su padre.

Ryusuke termino por dejarla sola, solo por el deseo perverso de ser el dueño de todo el mundo, después de descubrir el no muy conocido poder de la paz, lo buscaría y se apoderaría de el, solo para crear un "mundo mejor".

-No puedes hacer eso, es una locura- voz de mujer

-Bah… lo lograre- voz de hombre

-Destruirás el equilibrio total entre las criaturas

-Que control ni que nada…

-Por favor, no arruines el mundo… te lo suplico…

-Si no vas a ayudar, solo déjalo así…

-Bien… has lo que desees… yo no podré hacer nada…

-¡Bien!... hasta nunca

Así, una pareja más destruida por algunas discordancias muy tontas, aunque esta discordancia tomaba premisa para un terrible plan. Luna se quedo con sus hijos y 10 años después, la historia que salía de la boca de la mujer era que el padre de Wolfang se había marchado unos días y tuvo un accidente que le quito la vida. Wolfang jamás se ha creído esta historia.

En realidad el padre esta vivo y se proponía robar el poder sorprendente que le daba la posibilidad de ser el ser más poderoso del mundo.

Fin del 5to capitulo

Espero les guste... analice demasiado este capitulo como para q no sea asi T_T


End file.
